Brother Complex
by mirror-sound27
Summary: Kagamine Rin was always fond of her brother, Len. But what happens when she is told that they're not really siblings? Will her complex turn into something else? RinLen. Oneshot.


**Brother Complex (RinLen)**

_**Summary:**__ Kagamine Rin was always fond of her brother, Len. But what happens when she is told that they're not really siblings? Will her complex turn into something else? RinLen. Oneshot._

_**A/N:**__ Hmm. I just got this random idea. Kinda wanted to write a oneshot. I wrote this on third person view since I'm not in the proper state to write in anyone's POV (blame this stupid cough! -.-). So.. I hope you would like this! Enjoy. :)_

**Age:**

**Rin - 15  
Len - 17**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

"Kyaa! Go Lenny! You're so amazing!", Kagamine Rin, being Len's overly attached sister, cheered from the crowd as Len participated in the race. Len was part of the school's track team and is currently a participant of the interschool sports contest. Len was leading in the race.

"Gosh, Rin. You're too loud. The people near us are looking at you suspiciously.", Gumi Megpoid, Rin's bestfriend, nudged at her as she noticed the looks of the other people watching.

"Aww come on, Gumi! I'm just being supportive to my brother!", Rin pouts but then her expression is replaced with gleaming eyes. "Isn't he amazing?"

Gumi sighed. "Yeah, I know he's a great athlete, but isn't that brother complex of yours too much?"

"What do you mean? I'm just very fond of Lenny!"

"What I meant was, don't you think that fondness of yours is at another level? Seeing that enthusiasm, it's like you're in love with Len!", Gumi insisted.

Rin blushed at Gumi's statement. "That can't be! He's my brother! I can't be in love with him!"

Gumi just sighed. "What if he's not your brother? There's no way you couldn't be in love with him."

"I-I'm not!", Rin denied.

"Whatever you say, Rin~", Gumi teasingly said.

After a minute, the whistle was blown to signify that the race has ended. Len's right arm was raised by the referee.

"The winner is.. Kagamine Len!", the announcer proclaimed.

Rin squealed. "Yay! You're so cool Lenny!"

Len went out of the track to go to his sister. Fans have been blocking his way, but he told them he was tired just so they would stop bugging him.

"Rin.", Len calls out to the said girl.

Rin glomped her brother. "You're so great! I know you will win!"

Len blushed and mumbled in embarrassment. "Rin, l-let go, people are watching.."

Rin lets him go and grinned at him. "I'm just proud of you, Lenny."

Len, finding her smile contagious, grinned back at her and gave her a thumbs up. A small blush crept to Rin's smiling face.

Gumi, seeing all of this, smiled_. 'My guess was totally correct. And to think Len admitted something to me last time..'_

* * *

_Kagamine residence, 7pm.._

Rin went upstairs to go to the bath. Incidentally, when she arrived Len had just gotten out of the shower. He only had his shorts on and a towel hanging on his shoulder. His blond hair, which wasn't in its usual small ponytail, was dripping wet_. 'Since when did Len become like this? He's grown to be a very handsome guy.'_, Rin thought.

"Rin, the bath's empty. You can use it.", Len said, waking Rin from her thoughts.

Rin blushed at what she was thinking about a while ago. "Oh, um, okay! T-thanks!", she said, trying to sound cheerful and rushed to the bathroom. Len just raised a brow in confusion.

She closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. Her heart was beating fast and she blushed furiously. _'I look really stupid! No, I am stupid! I can't be thinking things like those!'_

Being the troll that it is, Gumi's words echoed in her mind.

_It's like you're in love with Len!_

She shook her head. _'No! It can't be! I should really take a bath.'_

* * *

After her bath, she proceeded to go back to their room. She was wearing an orange tanktop and black shorts. Len was currently using the computer when she got back.

She plopped on her bed, which was opposite Len's, and heaved a sigh. _'Even if I did love him, he won't see me that way.'_

Len stood up from the computer chair. "Rin, let's go downstairs for dinner." Rin nodded and both of them went down to the dining room.

The two ate silently with their mother, Lenka. Dinner seemed to pass quickly, since no one spoke or anything. Usually, it was Rin who'd initiate the conversation, but she wasn't in her usual self today.

Rin was in charge of cleaning the dishes, and their mom wanted to talk to Len.

_'I wonder what they'll be talking about?'_, Rin thought. She quickly finished the dishes, and stopped by the door to the living room to listen to their conversation.

If there's one trait Rin can't control, it's her curiosity.

"I'm proud of you Len. You always win the competitions.", Lenka said.

"Thank you. I just can't let the scholarship go, it's compensation for taking me in.", Len replied.

"Oh, you shouldn't think about this as a debt. Even if you were my bestfriend's child, I still see you as my own."

Rin's eyes went wide. Len was not her mom's child? They're not blood related?

"Is that.. true?", Rin said, finally showing herself. Lenka had a shocked look on their faces.

"Rin, darling, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier..", Lenka apologized. She was expecting a sad look on Rin's face, but..

Rin was furiously blushing instead. Not knowing what to do, Rin ran to their room.

"Rin! Wait!", Lenka called out. Len patted their mom's shoulder, and he went to go after Rin.

* * *

Rin lied on her bed hastily and put a pillow on her face._ 'What should I do?! Len isn't my brother! This.. this is awkward!'_

Trolling her again, Gumi's voice echoed in her thoughts.

_What if he's not your brother? There's no way you couldn't be in love with him._

"Rin", she hears Len's voice in the room. She didn't know what to do. After all those thoughts a while ago, she'll discover that Len is not her brother. She's too messed up.

"What?", she says in a muffled voice. Her pillow was still in her face.

"Get that pillow off your face. You'll inhale small dust.", Len worriedly said. Rin slowly lifted off the pillow from her face and revealed her very red cheeks. She sees Len's face, which was very close to hers since he was crouching beside her bed, and she blushed more than she already was.

"Do you have a fever?", he asks, getting more worried.

"N-no! I'm f-fine!", she answers in embarrassment. She sat up on her bed, and Len decided to sit on her bed.

"Is there something bothering you?", he inquired. True, he's been worried about how Rin behaved when they got home.

"I'm alright.. I'm just surprised from what I learned.", she says. She can't tell him that she's been fantasizing over her brother who was actually not his brother.

"Is that really all? You've been acting weird even before I was talking with mom.", he asks with one brow raised. Shoot, he saw through her.

She sighed. "It's something Gumi told me, but it's nothing important!"

"Is it really not important?", he persistently asked. He leaned closer to her face, making her admit what was wrong. It somehow worked everytime he asked Rin what was wrong.

She blushed, for the nth time, and averted her eyes from him. "It was Gumi's fault. She told me some things. She told me.. that I was in love with you."

Len blushed a little, but then he smirked. "Do you love me, Rin?"

"W-what?", Rin stuttered, surprised by his question.

"Do you love me?", he stated again, his face an inch away from hers.

She didn't know how to respond. If she says yes, Len might get awkward with her and avoid her. If she says no, she'll be lying, but they'll stay the same. And she can't just admit it to him! He'll tease her about it forever.

She didn't want to ruin her relationship with Len, so..

"N-no!", Rin said and pushed him away. Len got startled, and had a dejected look on his face. Rin, regretting what she answered, apologized. "L-len! Wait, I'm sorry, I d-didn't mea-"

"So you don't, Rin?", Len says. "It's fine. I understand.", he smiled. Rin can't help but think something was off with that smile.

Len just remembered, her so-called sister was a tsundere. He'll definitely make her admit.

* * *

_The next day.._

They separately went to school, since Rin was too awkward to even look at Len.

It was lunch break, so she and Gumi went to the cafeteria to eat.

"Gumi! I don't know what to do!", Rin wailed. Apparently, she just told her about what happened with Len.

"Why don't you just tell him that you love him?", Gumi said as she ate her precious carrot cake.

Rin blushed. "I-I don't! B-besides, even if I do, he'll be teasing me about it!"

"I really pity you, Kagamine Len, for having a tsundere _not_-sister like Rin.", Gumi sighed. Rin pouted at Gumi's teasing.

Then, Len appeared in the cafeteria. With a lot of girls.

Rin, who was previously enjoying her orange milkshake, had her expression turn dull. Didn't he just almost kiss her last night? And now, he has girls all over him.

"Gumi, let's go back.", she said. Good thing Gumi had finished her carrot cake, she didn't like leaving leftovers of carrot cake. Gumi nodded, sensing it was not a good idea to tease Rin.

The pair passed by Len and his group. Rin, surprising Gumi, ignored Len and kept walking. Gumi then realized why Rin wanted to leave.

Len, who saw Rin pass by him and noticed the fact that Rin didn't even greet him, got bothered by her behavior.

After struggling from the girls who stuck to him, he grabbed Rin's hand. "Rin!"

Surprising Len, and Gumi, and the girls with Len, Rin swatted his hand away. He looked at Len. "I'll be late in class."

Gumi was about to say that they were still early, but she opted to keep quiet when she saw Rin's pained expression. "We'll be going, Len.", Gumi said and left with Rin.

Len got confused as to why Rin had such a hurt expression, but when his arm got pulled by one of her fangirls, he realized.

He was the jerk who almost kissed her _not_-sister Rin last night and then shows up with girls clinging to him.

He brushed off the girls clinging to him. "Have lunch without me. I hurt Rin because of you.", he said and left the girls whining.

* * *

_Kagamine Residence, 4pm_

Rin avoided Len for the day, taking advantage that Len is one year higher than her in school. She went home with Gumi, and went straight to their room.

She buried her face in her pillow. She knew Len never said he loved her. Len didn't confess to her.

Yet, why did it hurt to see him with other girls?

After a few minutes, their door opened, revealing Len. "Rin.", he called out.

Rin got up, surprised. Didn't he have track practice? Why was he there?

"I skipped practice. I was worried about you.", Len uttered, making Rin's heart beat fast. He walked towards her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You're cruel..", Rin mumbled.

Len hugged her and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"You ask me if I love you, then you almost kiss me, then you have all those girls around you.. you didn't confess to me, yet seeing you with them hurts.. what did you do to my heart, Len?", Rin said with her face on his chest.

"Rin.. do you-", Len was about to ask but was cut off by Rin looking at him with teary eyes.

"I love you, Len, you jerk!", Rin confesses. Len was surprised and blushed at her confession. He found her so adorable, he didn't resist and placed his lips on hers.

"I've been holding back for 10 years, Rin. I love you, my adorable tsundere.", Len said with a grin. Rin blushed and grinned back.

Maybe she wasn't the only one with the complex, after all.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Kill me please! /shot xD  
Kidding. Anyways, hurray! I finished another oneshot! *confetti* xD  
Kinda rushed, I think. But it's good enough, isn't it? This is too random. xD  
Len turns out to have a sister complex. Hahaha. xD  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews appreciated. :D  
Thanks for reading this! Much love from author-san~ :3_

**~mirrorsound27**


End file.
